When Doves Cry Tutto a te mi guida
by The Foxlady
Summary: Axel Von Fersen y Oscar de Jeryejes, el día antes de la muerte de la Reina de Francia.
1. Chapter 1

Tutto A Te Mi Guida:Tutto A Te Mi Guida:  
When Doves Cry.  
A Lady Oscar Fanfic 1 de 2 by The Fox.  
PARTE UNO: FERSEN:  
Las calles de París son un hervidero de flores de fuego en la noche. Y ni aún aquí, encerrado tras las verjas altas de la embajada sueca que mi nuevo y cobarde señor insiste en mantener para pactar con los revolucionarios me siento seguro.  
Como si fuera a pactar con los revolucionarios alguna vez. Con los criminales que encierran al amor de mi vida y torturan a mi hijo? Fat chance.  
Creímos que nada podía ser peor que la Revolución, pero desde que esos monstruos cortaron la cabeza de su ex Rey – un hombre que nunca odié, aunque suene muy extraño- hemos conocido algo peor.  
El TERROR.  
Robespirre.  
La locura. El suplicio de la pobre princesa de Lamballe aún me hace despertarme llorando en sueños. Había bailado con ella, había reído con ella, y la vi desmembrada, violada, agonizante, y aún viva.  
Y en mis pesadillas, cuando aulla, tiene la voz de mi reina.  
Qué le han hecho en esa celda? A qué horrores la han sometido, a ella, su sus hijos, a mi hijo? Con qué manos sucias la han tocado… no soporto pensarlo sin estremecer.  
Y con todo mi poder y mi influencia perdidos, lo único que puedo esperar es que me maten arañando los fétidos muros de la Conciergerie, suplicando que ella me escuche.  
No puedo salvarla.  
Sólo puedo rogar, y desgarrarme, odiando mis inútiles manos.  
- Axel, hay alguien-  
Eleonore.  
Mi amante.  
No pregunten por la debilidad de un hombre.  
Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos, oculto mis ojos, y mi voz es rasposa.  
- No quiero ver a nadie, Eleonore-  
- Pero dice-  
- DÉJAME EN PAZ!- grito, y me desprecio, porque mis pensamientos son histéricas aves en una jaula, y la he golpeado antes, y lo haré ahora porque no es ella, porque no es ella, porque no es nada que ame sino sólo…  
Y una mano aferra mi muñeca.  
Y cuando le miro…  
… un fantasma de cabello rubio y blanco, de ojos perversos y azules, de rostro noble, que frunce el ceño.  
- Si vas a pegarle una mujer.- dice con una voz que habla directo de mis recuerdos.- Pégame a mí-  
Y me desmayo.  
Cuando vuelvo en mí, me arranco el pañuelo húmedo de la frente y le tomo las manos antes de que me toque.  
- OSCAR-  
- Sí, Fersen, sí… tiéndete… si hubiera sabido que estabas tan débil, no te hubiera asustado con mi ridículamente dramática aparición-  
Es real. Está muy delgada, pero es real, y su piel es suave como era, y sus ojos vivos como eran, y la he abrazado y estoy besándola como un loco antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Huele como yo lo recordaba, aunque lleva un gastadísimo traje de soldado azul, y tiene el pelo muy largo, manchado de canas rubias. Envejecida, y gastada como todos nosotros, y sin embargo hermosa para mí, hermosa y maravillosa y amada…  
- Oscar, me dijeron que habías muerto…- gimo, antes de echarme a llorar. Me he vuelto tan débil, tan agonizante tras tanto dolor: desde Varennes mis emociones son un carrusel, una pesadilla, en que de día debo ser el frío embajador y de noche me emborracho y enloquezco y grito y lloro. Pero ella no aparta mis brazos, sino que nos mecemos abrazados un momento, hasta que logro calmarme.  
Estoy destrozado.  
Estoy… feliz. Afuera, la plebe aún grita en salvajismo.  
- Fersen-  
La beso otra vez, y me pregunto vagamente porqué nunca lo hice antes. Su boca es cálida, y suave, y deleitosa en la mía: la aferro como un hombre agonizante, como lo que soy, como el apasionado hombre que fui una vez, y la siento apartarme: pero sonríe, burlonamente, con una sabiduría en sus ojos que antes no tenía. Donde eran rígidos, congelados de deber y virtuosidad, ahora son… cálidos.  
- Y hubiera sabido que tendría tan buen recibimiento, también hubiera venido antes.- me dice sonriendo. Quiero abrazarla, pero me aparta y sirve dos vasos de cognac. Y me mira allí, las piernas cruzadas.  
- Por qué no viniste antes?- susurro.- He estado tan solo, sin poder… ayudarla…-

Ella asiente.  
- Supe lo de Varennes-  
Tengo que tragar, antes de beberme el cognac de un golpe. Ya no me afecta para nada. Varennes fue un inútil gastadero de tiempo, energía y fuerza: fue un fracaso, no totalmente debido a la debilidad del Rey como a su inoportuno odio por mí y a simple mala suerte. - Si Bouillé no nos hubiera traicionado-  
- Bouillé nunca fue más que un idiota reglamentista.- Oscar se repatinga en la silla, y veo cuan largos y delgados son sus dedos, sus muñecas. Está demasiado flaca.- Si me hubieras preguntado, te lo hubiera dicho-  
No puedo dejar de tocarla. Es como un fantasma que ha venido a verme del pasado, y todo lo que quiero es besarla, todo lo que quiero es tocarla, como si su toque fuera a revivir mi juventud. Y entonces noto que algo le falta sin embargo, algo como una pierna o un brazo, algo aún más vital, y mis ojos de dilatan.  
Donde está André? André, que amaba a Oscar con el fuego con el que yo amaba a Maria Antonieta, André, que tendría que haber estado muerto y cremado para no estar allí de pie, una sombra para su brillante luz, un…  
Cierro los ojos. Otro amigo perdido. Y mi gastado corazón duele y se desgarra otra vez…  
Oscar se da cuenta, y me mira sin parpadear, con esos ojos suaves que son lo único diferente en su bello rostro, al menos para mí.  
- Cómo… cómo has estado?- susurro.  
- Me cosieron a balazos en la toma de la Bastilla. –  
- Los jacobinos-  
- No. Los realistas-  
La miro desconcertado por un momento, incapaz de creérmelo, y cuando entiendo, mis ojos se dilatan.  
- Del ejército. Los soldados que se unieron a los realistas…- susurro, empezando a temblar.  
Cómo pudo? Mi Oscar, que amaba a su reina, cuyo recuerdo está tan indisolublemente unido en mi corazón al de Elle, traicionar a la mujer que la amaba tanto? Las recuerdo a las dos jóvenes y bellas y opuestas sonriéndome, riendo conmigo, y recuerdo cómo Marie Antoniette hablaba de ella con amor en sus ojos, y la cólera me enceguece.  
- La… traicionaste-  
- No. Quizá traicioné a mi Rey, pero no a mi país-  
- LA TRAICIONASTE-  
- Basta, Fersen-  
- CÓMO PUDISTE?- estallo, mis sentimientos tan en carne viva llevándome a un paroxismo de rabia .- CÓMO… ELLA TE AMABA-  
- Yo también la amaba, Fersen, pero-  
- es por mí!- grito, mis ojos enormes de rabia.- Lo hiciste por celos? Porque yo la amaba a ella, y no a ti? –  
Ella me mira a los ojos.  
Yo cubro los míos.  
- No, Fersen.- dice ella, suavemente.- Nunca deseé traicionarla, ni pensé que esto pudiera llegar aquí. Pero no había otra salida. Créeme que me destrozó tener que elegir a mi país.- dice, y aparta la vista.- Y lo he pagado caro.- agrega, y me da la espalda, para mirar por la ventana a las calles ensangrentadas de París.  
La miro, y veo el cansancio, el dolor. La verguenza me corroe. Ella al menos ha luchado con honor, por sus convicciones. Y yo me he vuelto tan débil.  
Verla me ha hecho tocar el cielo y el infierno, y menos de media hora después ya le estoy gritando.  
- Perdóname.- susurro.- Es que la han abandonado tantos-  
- Yo no.- dice ella suavemente.  
La miro, desconcertado por el tono definitivo de su voz.  
- Qué quieres decir-  
Ella se vuelve, y de pronto soy arrastrado a plena primavera. Sus ojos brillan como cuando nos conocimos: ese fuego, esa llama blanca de su corazón que yo amé y he amado tanto me estremece, me electriza. Soy otra vez el conde Axel Von Fersen, de visita en Versalles, mis venas conmovidas y ansiosas de placeres y aventuras.  
Y ella es bella otra vez, mi amiga, mi compañera protectora de la hermosa princesa que amábamos.  
- Puedo haber luchado contra la Reina, Fersen.- dice, e inclina la cabeza antes de fijar esos sus hermosos ojos en los míos.- Van a guillotinarla como al Rey Luis: conozco bien a Robespierre. Pero no permitiré que lastimen a la mujer que fue mi amiga por veinticinco años. No cuando ya no es Reina. No, mientras me queden arrestos. Me ayudas a salvarla-  
Su plan me deja desconcertado. No puedo creer que la niña que Oscar recogió y educó sea la doncella de la Reina en este momento, una poissarde más: Rosalie. La recuerdo, linda y dulce, y me cuesta creer que hayamos corrido con tanta suerte.  
- Qué quieres decir con que entrarás con Rosalie y que luego saldrá la Reina? Para qué necesitas mi ayuda entonces-  
- Fersen, no seas idiota… Rosalie no puede sacarla del país, pero tú sí puedes. Llévatela a Suecia, adonde estén seguros. Estoy coordinando con Chatelet y madam de Tourzel un plan paralelo par sacar al Delfín. Te los llevarás a los dos y-  
- y Madame-  
- Madame no corre peligro: el duque de Orleans va a canjearla por prisioneros en Austria. Luis Felipe siempre fue un doble crosser bastardo-  
- Si mal no recuerdo, era amigo tuyo-  
- Cállate, Fersen.- Oscar sonríe, y me dan ganas de abrazarla.- Siempre fue el cuchillo más afilado de la familia Real, hay que reconocérselo-  
- Como hombre moderno, una vez recuerdo haberle oído decir que le gustabas mucho-  
- En esas palabras-  
- No puedo repetir las palabras exactas en compañía mixta, Oscar-  
Ella se echa a reír, y somos jóvenes otra vez.  
- Y cómo saldrás luego-  
- Fersen, no seas idiota. Me quedaré en el lugar de María Antonieta, por supuesto.- me dice aún riendo.  
Se me congela la risa.  
- QUÉ-  
- Crees que llegarías con ella hasta los suburbios si se corre el rumor de que la Reina se ha escapado? Por favor-  
- NO-  
- Fersen-  
Salto de mi silla, lleno de una energía nerviosa que no he tenido en meses.  
- NO! No te perderé-  
- Fersen, tendrás que elegir.- me dice, sonriendo.- Y si mal no recuerdo, lo hiciste hace tiempo-  
- Pero… también te dije que te amaba, te acuerdas?- le susurro, le tomo la mano, frenético.- No, no puedes morir, podemos encontrar a alguien que-  
- Lo haré yo, Fersen. Una vez juré morir por ella, y no lo he cumplido muy bien-  
- NO-  
- Fersen- me dice, calmadamente.- Me voy a morir de todas formas. Estoy en las últimas etapas de la tuberculosis-  
No.  
No, no.  
Le toco la cara. No es sorpresa que esté tan trasparente.  
Ella asiente a mi gesto de incredulidad, antes de tomar mi cara entre sus manos.  
- Fersen, André murió el día antes de la toma de la Bastilla. Una bala perdida. Él y yo… sólo pudimos estar juntos ese amanecer, pero me bastó para ser muy, muy feliz. Yo ya sabía que tenía tuberculosis, pero tuve esperanzas… aunque se murieron con él. Me quise morir… me lancé como una loca suicida a la toma y casi me matan, pero Rosalie logró salvarme, y mientras estaba allí tendida pensé que había una persona a la que aún amaba, y con quien no había saldado mis cuentas. Alguien que me necesitaba. Cuando guillotinaron al Rey Luis, lo vi todo claro.- su rostro se acerca al mío, y recuerdo un baile lejano en que vi la belleza de su rostro así de cerca, así de íntimo. Sólo esa vez me abrió su corazón, y me siento tan conmovido como si se desnudase en mis brazos, aunque estoy a punto de llorar otra vez.- Supe que antes de André, había amado a Marie Antoniette. Y que no podía abandonarla así-  
- Y a mí?- le susurro.- Dijiste que me amabas. Me vas a abandonar?- susurro, sus manos en las mías, mientras me acerco a ella, todo lo que puedo, buscando abrazarla, buscando retenerla.  
- Te voy a devolver a tu amada. No te basta, mi avaricioso conde?- me dice, sonriente. Y yo la amo.  
La amé una vez, una noche de lluvia, en que leí el dolor de su corazón en sus ojos.  
La amé en un baile, en que vi la promesa de lo que había sido.  
La amé después, una noche de locura al comienzo de la revolución, en que se debatió enloquecida en mis brazos por su André.  
Siempre la amé, como amé a Marie Antoniette, porque las dos eran el complemento perfecto: libertad y deber, amor y amistad, fuerza y dulzura. Quizá no hubiera amado a la una sin la otra.  
- Perdóname.- Bajo la cabeza y le beso las manos. Beso sus manos, que están suaves. Desde hace cuánto no toma una espada?  
- Quiero morir sirviéndola, Fersen. Y André…- agrega, su mano aún en la mía.- … me está esperando-  
- Debiste haberte dado cuenta que él valía por mil como yo.- digo tristemente.- Que a él lo amabas y a mí sólo me querías como-  
- Pero si yo aún te amo, Fersen.- me dice con toda calma, sus ojos sinceros, hasta algo divertidos.- Estoy haciendo esto tanto por ti, como por ella-  
- Pero Oscar…- estoy desconcertado. – André-  
- André es… parte de mí, Fersen. No fue que me enamorase de él como de ti… lo amaba, creo que lo amaba desde antes de nacer. Sólo fui una reverenda estúpida que se dio cuenta tarde cuánto lo amaba, sólo porque estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Para amarlo, podría haber sido hombre o mujer, noble o no. Pero…- su voz se hace tenue, y sin embargo se me encoge el corazón, porque su voz está teñida de oportunidades perdidas.- … pasé tanto tiempo fingiendo que era un hombre, y cuando viniste y me miraste a los ojos y me hiciste tuya en un suspiro… Fersen, sólo un hombre como tú podía forzar a salir a la mujer en mí. Vi el amor de Marie Antoniette por ti, y cómo podía negar el mío propio?- ella suspira, y luego ríe.- Era inevitable. Eres tan… perfecto, Conde Hans Axel Von Fersen-  
No puedo creerlo. Me han salido los colores a la cara. - Oscar, si yo hubiera sabido que eras mujer desde el primer momento en que te vi-  
- Ya me dijiste eso una vez-  
-… no te habría amado más de lo que te amo-  
Ella me mira, y luego asiente tenuemente.  
- Gracias, Fersen.- Ella bebe su cognac, y yo me pongo de pie, y la miro. A mis ojos, aún es tan, tan hermosa, como sólo las cosas amadas pueden serlo.  
- Debería habértelo dicho antes, verdad-  
- Está bien ahora.- me dice dulcemente.- antes hubiera sido un despelote bárbaro-  
Me río.  
- Esa noche en que te vestiste de mujer… tenías planeado seducirme-  
Ella ríe conmigo.- Sí, pero no tuve el valor de llegar al final-  
- Pues lo lograste. Si te hubieras quedado, yo-  
- Porque no sabías que era yo, donjuán-  
- Porque sabía que eras tú, milady-  
Ella me mira con una ceja alzada, y es como bromear otra vez en Versalles, con todos los amigos que se han ido estos meses sanguinarios, en el Salón de los espejos brillante de luces: la princesa de Lamballe con sus vestidos atrevidos, y el duque de Coigny y Monsieur con sus bromas ingenuas, y Louis Philippe con su pícaro, sarcástico humor, y Girodelle bromeando con nosotros, y el Rey con su sonrisa amable, y al fin Marie Antoniette, la más bella, la más dulce las mujeres. Me siento joven y atrevido otra vez, y medio esperando la miradas atravesadas de Andre me inclino y la beso, esta vez con calma, esta vez sin prisas. Y ella no se resiste, sino que se entrega a mi beso, mientras lentamente la levanto del sillón y la adoso a mi cuerpo, en donde encaja tan bien, tan suave…  
- Esat vez no huirás, verdad?- le susurro, acariciándole la espalda, Dios mío, tan delgada.- No te irás? Si aún me quieres, Oscar, soy todo tuyo-  
- El más amante y amado de los hombres.- me susurra, usando la frase que Marie Antoniette escribió para mí.  
- Oscar-  
Nada me importa. Nada excepto ella, que es bella y frágil y amada y desaparecerá tan pronto. He amado a Antoniette toda mi vida y lo haré por la que me quede: pero la amo a ella también, que es fuerte y brillante como una espada desenvainada. La beso largamente, y comprendo sus palabras sobre André. Porque aunque mi amor por Antoniette, mi Josefina, es eterno e inalterable, ella es parte de mí, parte de mi amor y mi dolor, y no supe amarla antes…  
La cargo en mis brazos, y la siento besarme con el abandono con que bailó el vals en mis brazos una vez. Y cuando la tiendo en mi lecho, y aparto la sucia chaqueta revolucionaria que viste y descubro sus pálidos hombros, descubro a la mujer en ella, la mujer que siempre soñé.  
Yo seré su hombre, si ella lo desea.  
Y lo desea. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, y cuando me tiendo junto a ella sus besos no resguardan nada, nada de lo que ella es, nada de a lo que deseo tan desesperadamente aprehender y hacerle el amor. Recuerdos vienen en tropel mientras nos quitamos la ropa lentamente, recuerdos que reflejan en nuestros ojos como en espejos gemelos, repitiéndose hasta el infinito: risas y bailes, y lujosos salones, y la luz de cientos de velas, violines y sedas, rosas, vino, paseos a caballo, y nuestras miradas la una en la otra.  
Dulcemente, es mía.  
Apasionadamente, soy suyo.  
Y cuando llega la mañana y nos encuentra aún amándonos, la beso y la aferro, porque sé que hoy es el día en que morirá la verdadera Rosa de Francia.  



	2. Chapter 2

Tutto A Te Mi Guida:Tutto A Te Mi Guida:  
When Doves Cry.  
A Lady Oscar Fanfic 2 de 2 by The Fox.  
PARTE DOS: OSCAR:  
Por segunda vez en mi vida, amanezco en los brazos de un hombre amado, el sol tenue del amanecer aún invisible creando un aura tenue alrededor nuestro.  
No deseo abandonar sus brazos. Fersen es todo lo que alguna vez soñé, todo lo que alguna vez imaginé a solas. Siento su brazo flojo y dormido contra mi cintura, y su respiración, real y cálida, en mi pelo. Me enderezo y lo observo. A pesar de los años transcurridos es hermoso, hermoso como una canción medio olvidada, aún mi bello conde sueco de ojos profundos y gestos fríos, al que le puse una espada en la nariz cuando lo conocí y al que tan frecuentemente amenacé con una espada por mi princesa.  
Su pelo castaño ceniza es suave en la almohada: aún lo lleva largo, aunque no tanto como cuando volvió de América. Y su rostro, aunque ha cambiado, sólo se ha afinado y afilado con el dolor, como un buen vino.  
Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho otra vez, oyendo el latido de su corazón, fuerte y sereno. Su piel es suave bajo mis dedos, y cierro los ojos envuelta en la calidez de sus sábanas, de su cuerpo.  
Y siento calor en las mejillas al pensar en lo que anoche me hizo, en la forma en que grité y supliqué entre sus brazos. No soy una virgen ni una mujer ingenua: Versalles no era un lugar donde pudieras mantenerte virgen de mente, menos en las barracas en donde pasé estos últimos años. No había ningún misterio para mí en las relaciones físicas entre hombre y mujer – y de otras clases también: me atrevería a decir que lo he visto todo entre los blasés del Palais Royal.- pero era virgen, y jamás se me hubiera ocurrido asociarme a ninguno de ellos en sus placeres, que me repelían, la verdad. Oh, no me malentiendan. Soy apasionada: eso lo sabía. Mi temperamento era tal que podía estallar en fuego o destructiva ira con poca provocación: mi mal genio siempre fue la desesperación de mi padre y de André.  
Pero él lo sabía. Y esa noche en que nos besamos, y nos quitamos la ropa con tanta torpeza, nos amamos como dos niños ingenuos sin ninguna experiencia. Él también era virgen, no necesitaba decírmelo, aunque suene increíble.  
Fue torpe y dulce y maravilloso: descubrimos nuestros cuerpos mientras la luna vagaba por el cielo. Hacía frío, y a la luz de las luciérnagas él me tomó por primera vez, y aunque me lastimó era maravilloso tenerlo tan cerca. Nunca comprendí lo que era amar hasta ese momento, y supe que André era yo, mi carne y mi sangre, y que lo cubriría con mi piel para protegerlo de todo daño y dolor porque él era mi corazón.  
Y por eso, para mí vive en mí, aunque se ha ido.  
Recuerdo haberlo mirado cuando se cortó el pelo y se vistió del Chevalier Noir para ayudarme, y haberme aguantado las ganas de reír cuando la visión me alteró. Se veía… guapísimo, mi viejo amiguito por primera vez apuesto y viril. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que ya era un hombre, no un niño.  
Recuerdo la noche que me arrancó la blusa, y como tras que se fue lloré por horas, y no sólo por sus palabras. Sino porque me había mostrado que no podía ser un hombre, pero sin embargo… sin embargo me dejó allí al frío. Porque no era una mujer.  
Era parte suya. Éramos uno.  
En cambio, ante Fersen, me gustara o no, siempre he sido fehacientemente, anoche una mujer.  
Ante un hombre así, no se puede ser otra cosa.  
Fersen me hacía temblar las rodillas, eso cuando recién lo conocí, y no era la única: recuerdo a damas que tras que él les besara la mano se ocultaban tras estatuas para … bueno… digamos que entendí a cabalidad lo que hacían un par de años después.  
Y ahora, perdonen mi grosería, pero comprendo porqué lo llamaban potrazo sueco  
André y yo no teníamos idea de lo que hacíamos, sólo una vaga intuición: en cambio está claro que Fersen sabe perfectamente cómo hacer feliz a una mujer. La cabeza aún me zumba.  
Y yo lo amaba.  
Tengo buen gusto.  
Fersen bosteza, se gira, y me da la espalda, exhibiendo su cuerpo a través de las tenues sábanas. Sonríe dormido. Casi me da risa pensar si es así siempre tras el placer: si convertir a una mujer en un animal aullante por la noche es su idea de un amable deporte antes de dormir. Pero soy injusta con él.  
Anoche, mi Fersen me miró a los ojos, y me habló con palabras de amor que llenaron mi corazón como nadie podría haberlo hecho. Lo he amado tanto y por tanto tiempo, y ahora me pregunto cómo pude haberlo amado antes, cuando es ahora que realmente lo amo. Amo sus manos suaves, sus ojos inteligentes y expresivos, la nobleza de su cuerpo, de su fuerza, de su voz, mientras me mantenía cautiva de sus caricias hablándome mientras me aferraba a él en el mismo borde de la locura. Me pregunté tantas veces qué sería ser una mujer, y ahora que he tocado las estrellas con mi amado lo sé, al fin lo he aprendido.  
Es justo que ahora, que mi última pregunta ha sido respondida, sea el día de mi muerte.  
Oh, André. No te enojes mucho, que hoy estaré contigo, sí? Me alegro que Alain se quede acá: él, que me odiaba porque te amaba tanto, te hubiera hecho ponerte celoso. Pero tú me entiendes.  
Tu sabes cuánto amaba a Fersen, cuánto lo he amado. Casi puedo verte levantando los brazos en exasperación para chillarme que te pasaste años tratando de convencerme que era una mujer, y Fersen con dos besitos me convence.  
" … con ese sueco putón. No se podía dar con un iceberg, mejor! "  
André. No seas tarado.  
Fersen se ha despertado, y besa mi mano en la almohada antes de incorporarse, desnudo, y tomarme en sus brazos.  
- Amada Oscar.- susurra, y me derrito. Pero aún puedo sonreírle, y soñar que mi apuesto amante, mi conde sueco es mío, y que me he metido a su habitación como alguna vez fantaseé.  
- Axel.- susurro, sintiendo sus manos en mi cintura, acariciándole los pectorales firmes bajo mis manos, tan tibios.  
- Es la primera vez que me llamas así. Me preguntaba qué sería necesario para que lo hicieras.- me dice, acomodándome contra él, y con una sorpresa me doy cuenta de lo animosos que son los suecos por las mañanas.- …supongo que debería haber hecho esto antes-  
Cree que me va a intimidar?  
Oh.  
Acabo de decidir que estoy intimidada.  
La verdad, nunca pensé que pasaría así mi última mañana.  
Axel me viste él mismo con el vestido de Antonieta que Rosalie me consiguió. Es muy sencillo y blanco, un vestido viejo de poissarde, y encima me coloca un segundo vestido verde y sucio que conseguimos en la calle. Rosalie está al llegar: Bernard debe estar en posición, y Girodelle y Alan informados.  
Sólo quedan unos minutos antes de que me vaya, y mientras me acomodo la estúpida cofia, él me abraza por la cintura, me besa el cuello.  
Y yo lo amo tanto, tanto.  
- No te dejaré ir.- susurra.- No te dejaré ir, no ahora que somos tan felices… no te das cuenta que si fallan, las perderé a las dos-  
- Ella vendrá, Axel… y nos perderías igualmente si me quedo.- me giro, y le beso la cara. Axel me besa los labios, y me entrego a su beso ansiosa, golosamente, como siempre ansié hacerlo, ser libre de besarlo, de acariciarlo.- Dile cuánto la amo. Dile cuánto lo siento. Dile que-  
- Se lo diré- me dice, su voz muy baja. Me hace el amor una vez más en ese vestido de poissardela primera vez que hago el amor vestida de mujer, pienso en un breve instante de cordura antes de despedirnos con besos lánguidos y tembloroso.  
Y dejo a mi Fersen, para siempre, una vez que nos hemos saciado de todo lo que nos habíamos negado.  
Lo dejo, y él me susurra au revoir, la voz quebrada y temblorosa. Y yo sólo digo su nombre por última vez, mientras la noche me envuelve.  
Rosalie toma mi mano brevemente antes de que pasemos los guardias. Por un momento me quedo quieta, recordando que una vez, muy joven, pretendieron vestirme como la entonces joven princesa austríaca y yo armé una batahola: es una lección del destino que acabe haciendo precisamente aquello por lo que protesté tan vehementemente.  
Temo que el guardia me examine muy de cerca y se de cuenta demasiado rápido de mi parecido con Maria Antonieta. Nos parecemos, es cierto: una vez Andre sugirió que desnudas nos pareceríamos más, a lo que le di un sopapo. Pero sí sé que nos parecemos, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para que si corremos con suerte… si el dolor nos ha cambiado igual…  
Hace cuatro años que no la veo: tres desde que ella y Fersen no se ven, desde su desastrosa fuga, y otros intentos más. Pero si no la salvamos esta vez será muy tarde. Robespierre quiere su cabeza, no hay más posibilidades. Y tras ese falso juicio… morirá mañana en esa guillotina tan horrorosamente eficiente, tan seguro como que hay un Dios que va a ayudarnos.  
Me pregunto si dolerá.  
El guardia nos deja entrar sin apenas mirarme. Y cuando entramos, la veo en un mínimo catre de esa pequeña, fétida celda, y súbitamente, recuerdo a mi bella princesa bailando como una mariposa porque conocería París.  
Ella está sentada, su largo pelo en ondas blancas y rubias, semejante al mío. Su rostro… se ha afilado tanto, está tan blanca… - Rosalie?- susurra, alargando su mano como una persona ciega.  
Y yo la tomo, y susurro, mi voz quebrada:  
- Soy yo, majestad-  
Por un momento, cuando me mira, temo haberla matado de la impresión. Primero Axel, luego ella. Qué, tan fea estoy?  
- Oscar- susurra.  
- He venido a sacarla de aquí. Póngase este vestido, mi Reina, no hay tiempo que perder.- le susurro, pero ella no deja de tocarme la cara, los labios.- majestad, Fersen la espera-  
No alcanzo a decir más porque ella casi me derriba en el lecho, y me besa, me besa y abraza frenéticamente, me devora con brazos y labios hambrienta, gimiendo mi nombre.  
- Majestad! por vuestro hijo…- jadeo.- María Antonieta, escúchame!- acabo susurrándole, y metiéndole el vestido yo misma por la cabeza.- salga con Rosalie! Y pase lo que pase, no se vuelva-  
- Oscar!- jadea ella, mientras Rosalie se la lleva casi a rastras. Parece enajenada.- Oscar-  
- Adiós, amor mío.- le susurro, besándola a ella, luego a Rosalie.  
Las rejas se cierran.  
Y súbitamente, soy la ex reina lista para morir. Preservaré tu dignidad para la Historia, mi Reina: mi último presente. Les mostraré como muere una Reina.  
Fersen, por muy gran amante que eres, maldito seas!  
Te dije sácala de París! Y qué haces? Aquí, como un clavo, a ver mi su ejecución!  
Casi bufo, y me retengo, cuando me bajan a empujones de la carreta, mis manos atadas atrás, el estúpido vestido blanco enredándoseme en las piernas. Espero no caerme o hacer otra estupidez: pero cuando me empujan escaleras arriba de la tarima en la plaza donde madame le guillotine me espera, me sorprende ver tanta gente.  
Oh My God, y yo que tengo pánico escénico.  
Me vuelvo ligeramente de lado. no quiero llamar la atención sobre ellos. Axel tiene a mi reina abrazada, los dos vestidos de poissarde y sans culotte, pero la verdad lo hacen muy mal. Quien, mirando esa espalda erguida tomaría a Fersen si no por un aristócrata? Quien vería el rostro fino y delicado de mi Reina y la tomaría por una muerta de hambre?  
Fersen, llévatela, sí? Porqué la trajiste a ver esto? Para qué la haces sufrir? Ni siquiera puedo sonreírles sin ponerlos en peligro. Me empujan de nuevo, manos ásperas que anhelan decir que rozaron a la Reina, a la tabla inclinada para tenderme de bruces como un animal en el matadero. Pero así, miraré a los ojos a mi Reina y no puedo, no debo llorar.  
En una bravuconada, me tiendo de espaldas, de cara a la cuchilla. la mulktitud ruje, pero yo no tengo miedo. Es sólo una línea plateada allá arriba, una línea que separa la vida de la muerte.  
Y no temo.  
No temo a la muerte, porque estoy en paz.  
Escucho, lejos el susurro de mi Reina:  
Mon amie.  
Fuimos dos mujeres que se amaron atrapadas en una vorágine. Juré dar mi vida por ti, por amor. Por amor a tu inocencia, a tu femineidad, que no permitiré que sean sacrificadas. Sé la mujer que yo debí haber sido, y ama a Fersen como yo no pude amarlo.  
Yo volaré junto a aquel que sí pude amar.  
Una paloma blanca que conozco bien vuela en el azul…  
Rosalie, mi niña, sé feliz, sálvate de esta locura, de esta marea de sangre que no puedo condenar porque mi gente exprimió océanos de sangre a tu gente por siglos.  
Fersen, amado, hombre, la palabra más dulce en los labios de una mujer, vive y ámame, ámala.  
El filo se acerca, y cae en un golpe seco.  
Y estoy en un jardín, oyendo una voz tras de mí, una voz dulce y amada que conozco desde la cuna.  
- Oscar-  
Aquí estoy, Andre.  
La rosa se deshoja. 


End file.
